Hole Of Requests
by Failsona
Summary: This is a place for fanfic requests/asks/suggestions, etc, and what not. Want a lil oneshot fic for yourself? Just PM me your request. Please note I will not write Mature content for those under 16. I want to entertain, not scar people before life can to that itself.


_Starting with a request from Sharkygeorge from Tumblr:_

 _"Hello, first, I want to say I enjoy your writin, it has been really engaging. Secondly, would you be interested in writing a romantic story about a Mobian and a Human? Seeing as humans exist in your version of Mobius. Thanks."_

 _ **Eclairs with Love**_

Rouge lay in her bed feeling like she'd be trampled in a Black Friday riot. Her body ached, her head felt stuffed, and her nose seemed to be doing a pretty good impression of a running tap.

"Noooo." She whined and made an attempt to sit up, fell back against her pillows when her vision became blurry.

Reaching over to her night stand, she grabbed her phone and checked the time.

6:45 am, she had to be in work in an hour.

"Rouge?"

She heard her room mate call, and she groaned as she threw the duvet off. She shivered at the sudden loss of heat.

"Coming Shadow." She sniffled and tried to sit up again, but this time grabbed onto her legs, to stop herself from falling back. Her head was swimming, her vision unfocused.

"Ugh, I can't even see."

"Rouge? Are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She sighed.

In came Shadow, a rare look of worry on his face. He sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face his friend.

She looked awful. Her eyes were dull, she looked really pale, she looked exhausted.

"You look like shit, Rouge."

The white bat looked up at him and nodded. "Good, least my appearance matches how I feel." She sniffled.

Shadow reached over to the night stand and plucked a tissue out of the tissue box, and like a father would do with their child, he held the tissue up to Rouge's nose.

"Blow." he instructed, and received a glare.

The black hedgehog chuckled. "I'm being very nice to you right now, you shouldn't take my generosity for granted."

With a roll of her eyes, Rouge blew her nose into the tissue, whining when Shadow squeezed her nose a little.

When she finished, Shadow balled up the tissues and threw it into the waste basket beside her bed. He looked back at her, and placed his hand on her forehead.

"Hmmm, you won't be going to work today. Come on, lay back down, I'll get you some toa-" "Whaaaa? No, I h-have to go innnn. I-I'm suppose to meet Bradon, he sa-said he's gonna pick me up. Ugh, tissue please."

Shadow plucked another tissue and handed it to his friend.

"I find it amusing that you're dating him. The day you met him, you called him a dork for owning that gaming shop, and strongly stated that there isn't a thing in this world that would make you see him any other way, except a lonely, unattractive dork, oh and a human. Yet, here you are dating him, going five months strong, and worshipping the ground he walks on."

Looking down at her lap, the bat smiled fondly, just thinking about her boyfriend. "Yeah, I was a bitch to him first." She sniffled and dabbed the tissue against her nostrils. "That was before I got to know him though. He's sweet. Funny. Thoughtful. The dork got me into those stupid vigilante comic books."

"You love it though."

Rouge looked back up at her friend, smile widening. "'Course I do. Now move, I have to get dressed."

She made a move to get up but Shadow gently gripped her shoulders, keeping her in place. "No. You're not going anywhere." "Bu-" "No butts. You're not well, and I don't think Bradon would be too happy if he found out I let you go to work knowing your weren't well. Look, I'll call Bradon, tell him you are sick. He'll understand. Now come on, lay back down and sleep, I'll get you some juice to sip on, ok?"

Once her head hit the pillow, Rouge was out for the count. Shadow couldn't help but smile as stood up and brought her duvet up to her chin.

" _A nice long rest should help some."_ The hedgehog thought and check his watch, eyes widening at the time. "Late! Shit!"

So while the bat slept soundly, her friend ran around the house, trying to get ready for work.

"Bitch, making me late." He grumbled as he headed out the door.

It was early in the evening when Rouge finally woke up, and although she still felt like crap, she felt a little better than she did this morning though.

Looking over at her bedside table to check the clock she was surprised to see a plate with two chocolate eclairs, strawberries and a single rose.

"Huh?"

The creak of her bedroom door, caught her attention, and there in the doorway stood Bradon, looking like he was ready for a date, his long brown hair was tied back in a bun, he wore the jeans and shirt Rouge had bought him, and for once his beard was neatly trimmed.

"Oh you're awake." He smiled and made his way over to the bed and sat down beside his girlfriend.

"Bradon? Why are you here?" The bat sniffled as she leaned against her boyfriends shoulder.

Bradon shifted so he could wrap his arm around the that. He pulled her close, Rouge's heard resting against his chest, her wings flat against her back, her fingers gripping his shirt.

Rouge felt so safe, so warm, the scent of her boyfriend just made her feel so content, and feeling his warmth and having him pull her close to his body, she just best so safe and protected.

If only she wasn't sick.

When the realisation finally hit her, Rouge pulled away from the man and shuffled back as far as she could until her back hit the headboard.

"Rouge, what's wrong?" Bradon asked, a look of confusion on his face.

Rouge gave a reassuring smile "Not that I don't want you here, I'm sick. It's why I wasn't at work. Didn't Shadow- pfft, well he must of told you, since you're here, but, I don't want you getting sick too. Thank you for coming, thank you for the pastries and the fruit, but, honey, you should go."

Rouge expected him to get up and leave, she even kinda hoped he would kiss her on the cheek before he left, she even expected him to be a big dopey mama hen and tuck her in and wrap her up all nice and warm.

She didn't expect him to shuffle up beside her, cup her face and kiss her so gently.

Dazed crystal blue eyes widened slightly at the unexpected kiss.

Rouge had full intentions to push him off, but, she never did.

Bradon broke a kiss and gently stroked Rouge's flushed cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm gonna take care of you, you just relax and I'll get you whatever you need, and iiifff, I do end up getting sick myself, I know I can count on you to look after me. Right?"

"You just want me to wear that nurse outfit again don't you?" The bat giggled, and when Bradon just grinned and nodded, she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"It's a deal then, you get sick, I'll wear the outfit. On one condition. Hand me over those pastries, like right now."

Her boyfriend complied and passed the plate over to his girlfriend, but not before dipping his finger into the opening of the eclair and scooping some whipped cream on his finger. He couldn't help but groan happily as he sucked the cream off his finger.

Rouge just stared, she wasn't sure if she was warm from being sick, or from that kinda hot scene she just witnessed.

"Bradon." She asked softly, eyes half lidded.

Bradon looked at Rouge, head slightly tilted to the side. "Yeah, babe?"

"C-can you do that again~"

Bradon's eyes widened.

"Babe, you're so weird!"

If you want a lil written something for yourself please PM me your request, or feel free to post visit my tumblr and post your request there at

Feel free to support me with a green tea /A8333GVJ

Thank you for reading!


End file.
